A filling device, e.g. a carousel, is known, in particular from document FR-A-2 720 733, which device comprises a series of filling heads each fitted with an integrated cleaning device. The cleaning device has a collector pan fixed in leakproof manner to the delivery duct of each filling head in the vicinity of a flow orifice therefrom, the collector pan having a through orifice disposed vertically in register with the flow orifice. The cleaning device has a shutter member carrying a sealing gasket and connected to a member for actuation via a resilient toggle so as to be movable between a disengaged position allowing the filling device to operate normally, and a position in which the through orifice is shut so as to allow the delivery duct to be cleaned by a substance flowing from the delivery duct into the collector pan, and filling it. Such a device makes it possible to clean in effective manner both inside and outside portions of the delivery duct in the vicinity of the flow orifice.
However, to avoid the shutter member accidentally leaving its shut position, a hard point is provided in the toggle mechanism. Going through this hard point when the shutter member is brought into its shut position causes the sealing gasket of the shutter member to be flattened quite hard prior to the flattening force being released. It is therefore necessary for the sealing gasket to be capable of being flattened elastically sufficiently to ensure that it remains compressed after it has passed through the hard point so as to be able to maintain sealing. Unfortunately, the materials constituting the sealing gasket and which are suitable for withstanding cleaning substances are generally relatively hard. There is therefore a risk that after passing through the hard point the sealing gasket will no longer be compressed sufficiently, thereby allowing the cleaning substance to leak.
Furthermore, the assembly constituted by the shutter member and the toggle mechanism is complex and bulky. When the device is to perform sterile filling, the assembly runs the risk, because of its bulk, of disturbing the flow of sterile gas that flows around the filling device.